


Chocolates and Cologne

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: A.C.E at Hogwarts [4]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Other, Rivals to Lovers, competitive potions class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: You and Byeongkwan had been enemies since your first year. But a competition in potions class would change everything...
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Reader
Series: A.C.E at Hogwarts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718251
Kudos: 4





	Chocolates and Cologne

Ever since you had arrived at Hogwarts, you had found a rival in Kim Byeongkwan. You weren't sure why he had felt the need to tease you about your smarts on the first day of classes your first year, but ever since, you were determined to show him just how smart and capable you were.

In every class, you and Byeongkwan competed to complete each task the fastest, to do each assignment perfectly. Some of your classmates found it funny, while others were annoyed, and your professors just wanted you to stop arguing for once so they could get one with class without yelling at the two of you. This all came to a head in your potions class, where you and Byeongkwan were arguing before the lesson had even started.

"Okay okay you two!" You both look up at the sound of Professor Slughorn's voice from next to you. "Since you two are in such a competitive mood, how about a little competition, hmm?" You could see the smirk on Byeongkwan's face out of the corner of your eye, and you were determined to wipe it off his cocky face. "Open your textbooks to 168, and whoever makes the better potion will win." Neither of you pay attention to the rest of the class - you simply flip to the correct page number and read down the ingredient list. Neither of you read the title at the top of the page, just begin preparing ingredients and brewing. As the class begins and other students start bustling around, you and Byeongkwan work fiercely, trying to outdo the other. With ten minutes left in class, you both finish your potions. Each has swirling steam coming off of the mother-of-pearl liquid, and both smell....so good.

"Good, good! So you're both finished!" Slughorn walks over, looking into your two cauldrons with a smile. He turns to the class, putting his hands behind his back. "Can anyone tell me what potion I asked these two to make?"

A boy from your house, Seungkwan, raised his hand. "Amortentia?" While it came out as a question, you knew he was right, giving him a proud smile. 

"Correct. Now, Amortentia is special to each person...can anyone tell me why?"  
Hyunjin, a boy from Byeongkwan's house, raised his hand. "It smells different to everyone, based on what they're attracted to."

"Exactly! So…" Slughorn turns back to the two of you, and for some reason, nerves sweep through your body. "Byeongkwan, why don't you tell us what Amortentia smells like to you?"  
He still has a cocky look on his face as he leans in, gently smelling the potion. "I smell...my mom's ramen...and fresh grass...and something, something sweet...like chocolate…" 

Byeongkwan trails off as he leans back, his cheeks flushing slightly. Your housemate sitting next to you, Yeji, looks at you. "Y/N, aren't you always carrying chocolates on you?" You stare at her in shock, was she implying what you thought she was implying?

"Now Y/N, what does the Amortentia smell like to you?"

Narrowing your eyes and leaning in, you take a deep breath, smelling the potion very carefully. "I can smell the flowers in the greenhouses, chocolate cake, and…" You pause, knowing exactly what the third scent was, but not wanting to say it. 

"And…?" Slughorn looked expectantly at you and Byeongkwan watched you, his head tilted to the side. 

"And...and a musky cologne."

You can see Byeongkwan's eyes go wide and the rest of the class starts whispering around you. Everyone knew that you always had chocolates with you, and that Byeongkwan's cologne was musky in nature. And now they all knew that, even when you were angry at him for one-upping you, you still had a crush on him. And that apparently Beongkwan had a crush on you too.

The bells of the castle rang, signaling the end of class. Professor Slughorn stands by your desk, carefully bottling your identical potions as you two slowly begin to pack up. "So, I would say both of you won, wouldn't you say?" He shoots Byeongkwan a wink before walking off, leaving you two alone in the classroom.

"So…"

"Why did Slughorn wink at you?"

The boy across from you blushes again. "I think he's probably suspected for a while…"

"What, that you have a crush on me?" You can't help but giggle - you can't believe that the cute boy who teased you during your first year, who had been your rival ever since, actually liked you back.

"You're one to talk, you have a crush on me too!"

"Plenty of people wear musky cologne…" You throw your bag over your shoulder and walk out of the room, giggling to yourself. You hear Byeongkwan sigh as he catches up to you, his fingers slipping between yours as he grasps your hand in his.

"But you only smell my cologne, I know it." You bump your shoulder against his before walking hand in hand with Byeongkwan to your next class, which you happened to share. The stares you two received were rather amusing to the two of you...


End file.
